Las fotografías
by XAliinattionX2
Summary: Una noche aburrida en donde se va la energía y las casas de Ciudad Milagro quedan a oscuras. Una peliazul busca sola algo de luz que la alumbre por si las moscas y una cámara en mano le dará una gran sorpresa ¿Cual será esa sorpresa? Léanlo aquí :D


**¡Hoolaaa! Si, ****me encuentro aquí nuevamente XAliinattionX, esta vez… ¡2! ¿Por qué 2?**

**Yo les diré porque ¬¬°**

**Esta chica de Nombre Alison (Yo) como la retrasada que es olvido, si repito, ¡Olvido! La contraseña de su otra cuenta Fanfiction, si si la olvide ¬¬**

**Es por esa razón que toda historia que tenia que continuar la continuo con esta nueva cuenta. Se que se hará mas difícil y complicado de entender pero bueno u.u**

**Como me dijo Ghost: "****No eres Retrasada, eres discapacitada" Y si, tiene razón xD**

**Bueno espero perdonen mi poca memoria y ya sin mas, para empezar con algo en esta nueva cuenta que es la continuación de la otra…Les dejo este Fic que escribí hace Muuuuuucho tiempo, pero que todavía no podía subir.**

**Es un intento de algo misterioso, no se bien que seria pero lo escrito, escrito esta :|**

**Además de que lo que relata Frida es algo que me paso a mi, solo que lo exagere un poco xD**

**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera le pertenecen a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua**

**Las fotografías**

Dios, 2:30 de la madrugada en ciudad milagro…No hay autos transitando por las calles, todas las luces de la ciudad están apagadas, la única infeliz despierta y con una lámpara encendida…Soy yo.

Que curioso que mis padres se hallan ido a dormir a la hora de siempre sin arrastrarme a mi también a la tarea de "Descansar", ¿Habrán predicho que yo sin importarme lo que me digan de todas formas no me iría a dormir?

Bueno, sea cual sea la razón…Me aburro ¬¬

Además de que mis hermanas tienen una habitación lejos de la mía, de no ser por eso, me entretendría pegando el oído a la pared que diera para su habitación y escucharía las muchas estupideces que se que hablan, sobre todo de mi.

Pero no es ese el caso, ellas están lejos, dormidas supongo yo, y mis padres se que están en el décimo octavo sueño… ¿Por qué? Porque puedo escuchar a la perfección los ronquidos de mi papa y las habladurías incoherentes de mi mama dormida.

2: 50 de la madrugada, y yo sigo aquí, sentada en una silla frente a la ventana mirando con cara de nada.

¿En verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esto?

Es patético, hasta para mi…Me doy vergüenza de mi misma u.u

En fin, creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir, no importa que no tenga sueño, tal vez si me quedo tirada bajo las sabanas pensando o imaginándome cosas concilie el sueño.

Me estoy por meter a la cama, ya me puse mi piyama negro con la calavera, las pantuflas de conejo rosa y los shorts blancos…

Cuando hay un tintineo de luces y seguido de eso se corta la luz.

¡Perfecto! Ahora de seguro no habrá luz hasta mañana, y como estoy en vacaciones de verano mañana no tengo escuela, ósea que cuando me levante voy a querer ver televisión mientras desayuno y no habrá electricidad.

Bueno igual por las dudas, mejor voy a la cocina por una o dos velas y la linterna, no vaya a ser que necesite de luz más tarde y no tenga.

Me acerco a la puerta, mientras camino siento como que alguien acaba de pasar al lado mió, me quedo parada, extrañada de esa sensación y miro hacia atrás, como resultado, nada.

"Debió ser mi imaginación" me digo a mi misma, en verdad estaba convencida de que había sido eso y no otra cosa.

Tomo el picaporte y lo giro para abrir la puerta, pero cuando estoy por salir de mi habitación escucho el caerse de algo al suelo, otra vez vuelvo a mirar a mis espaldas y lo único que noto de diferente es mi cámara digital tirada en el suelo.

¡Que fastidio! Si se llegaba a romper me moría, dios, mejor la tomo y me la llevo conmigo, y no se porque, pero esa fue mi primer impresión de lo que tenia que hacer, ya que fácilmente podía dejarla nuevamente donde estaba, pero por razón desconocida la quise llevar conmigo…Y así lo hize.

Salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, enredé la cuerda de la cámara a mi muñeca y con mucho cuidado me apoyo en las paredes, cruzando el largo y ahora oscuro pasillo que me lleva a las escaleras y a la cocina.

Y para mas decir era extraño, las paredes rojizas de mi casa estaban frías, muy frías, tanto que las sentía mojadas., y era extraño, ya que era verano, deberían estar frías por la noche pero no tan así.

Mientras me encaminaba mas hacia el final del pasillo podía ver mi propia respiración golpearme la cara, ahora si que no había mucha lógica, si no sentía frío teniendo solo una camisita corta y un short con pantuflas entonces esto era algo anormal.

No digo que sea tema de fantasmas, yo nunca creí, no creo ni voy a creer en esas tonterías. ¡Y si! Ya se que conozco esqueletos que hablan y hacen una vida de lo mas normal, hombres con brazos metálicos que toman forma de distintas porquerías, un enorme hombre peludo con muchas pulgas que se crío quien sabe como entre los osos del bosque, monstruos gigantes que viven tanto fuera o dentro del mar y etc etc etc ¡Aun así! No creo en fantasmas y nada me hará cambiar de idea.

Mientras sigo hablando sola con mi subconsciente como la loca que soy, doy un paso al frente y veo como casi me caigo por las escaleras, si, había terminado el recorrido del pasillo y me tocaba bajar las escaleras.

No era nada, solo unos 22 escalones, nada nuevo a mis 13 años de edad.

Bajo sin problema alguno los primeros tres escalones cuando siento un frío helado que me golpea la espalda, tan helado que me obliga a voltear, al hacerlo solo veo la misma oscuridad que había tenido que atravesar antes, iba a seguir mi camino pero mire de reojo la cámara que colgaba de mi muñeca, sin razón aparente la tome y la encendí, me di la vuelta otra vez y poniéndola en posición tome una fotografía al largo pasillo, después de hacerlo me pregunte a mi misma "¿Por qué?" Si lo que acababa de hacer era algo en verdad estupido…Sacarle una foto a un pasillo, ridículo, si le dijera a Manny se me reiría en la cara hasta reventar.

Estaba por ver la fotografía cuando la luz regresa unos segundos y segundos después se vuelve a ir dejándome otra vez a oscuras, cansada me apresure a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina busque a visión de gato unas velas, al encontrarlas tome dos, una caja de fósforos y una linterna. Teniendo ya todo en mis manos me estaba regresando a la habitación cuando otra vez, se me dio por ver la cámara, la tome otra vez y saque una fotografía a la cocina, como ya tenia muchas cosas en las manos no me dio tiempo de verla y sin importarme demasiado volví a subir las escaleras.

Bajar 22 escalones era fácil pero subirlos no tanto, con fastidio y un pesar de cosas en las manos habré alcanzado a subir unos 12 escalones, me detuve un rato tratando de apoyarme en la pared y guiarme mejor, me quede un rato hay por pura pancha vagancia y podía notar que a este ángulo se podía ver la sala, curioso, pero nunca antes lo había notado, volví a sacar otra foto, esta vez a la parte que se veía de la sala, y seguí caminando, todo hasta llegar al fin a mi cuarto.

Deje las velas y los fósforos en la mesa de noche y encendí la linterna, al hacerlo me acababa de dar cuenta que puede haber ido todo el camino de la cocina hasta aquí con la luz de la linterna o de una vela; Sinceramente, a cada minuto que pasaba de esa noche me sentía mas estupida.

Bueno, tanto recorrido había logrado traerme el sueño, me pare frente a la puerta y saque una foto a todo el ángulo de mi habitación, era la posición perfecta porque se podía apreciar todo, al menos las tres paredes completas.

Una vez sacada la foto me recosté en mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas, deje la cámara en la mesa de noche al igual que las demás

cosas y pocos minutos después…Me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

-¡Frida, ya es de día despierta! – Hummm... escucho lejana y distante la voz de mi mama llamándome, no me importa, cinco minutos mas jamás perjudicaron la vida de nadie, me acomodo y me tapo con las sabanas - ¡Frida levántate a desayunar! – Nona, cinco minutos mas *Pienso*, escucho pasos firmes subiendo las escaleras, los mismos pasos caminando por el pasillo y detenerse en la puerta de mi habitación, la puerta se abre, no me importa, y siento unas enormes y calientes manos de hombre agarrarme de la cintura sacándome del estado de sueño, miro sorprendida a mi "Secuestrador" y veo que es mi papa mirándome enojado mientras me toma en brazos y me hace bajar

-Tu madre dijo a desayunar Frida – Me dice firme, yo solo sonrío inocentemente y me resigno a desayunar, a pesar de que no tenía mucha hambre.

En fin, mi papa se va al trabajo, mis hermanas lo acompañan, pero no sin antes hacer la misma y vieja rutina de preguntarme si lo acompañare a la jefatura de policía y yo solo respondo negando la cabeza, dándome la vuelta y yendo a mi habitación.

Minutos después de haberse ido mi papa y mis hermanas, mi mama también se retira a una reunión de mujeres unidas a la no se que, conclusión, jamás me uniré a nada de esas cosas extrañas.

Me cambio de ropa, me lavó, me preparo para ir a la casa de Manny, y recuerdo lo que había pasado anoche, recordé en ese mismo segundo las fotografías y con rapidez tome la cámara, encendí la computadora y poniéndome frente al monitor comienzo a pasar las fotografías.

Por fin, estas se guardan en una carpeta, lentamente me dirijo hacia la carpeta hasta hacer doble clic y hago clic en la primer foto.

Lo que vi era horrible, aterrador, me había helado la sangre en cuestión de segundos, me dio tanto miedo que salte de la silla aterrada, teniendo mis ojos clavados única y solamente en la imagen que mostraba mi fotografía.

Era el pasillo, oscuro, las puertas de las habitaciones pegadas a las paredes y en medio del pasillo, el cual quedaba afuera de mi habitación y el cual yo cruzaba todos los días, se encontraba parada como posando sin emoción una mujer alta, adulta, cabello alborotado e inflado, un vestido grisáceo con manchas de tierra al final, en sus manos, sus manos con uñas largas con tierra y sangre impregnadas en ellas, toda sangre por la parte de arriba de su vestido y una mezcla verde mohoso en toda su cara, como si fuera lodo de un pantano, pero lo que daba mas miedo aun era su expresión, sus horribles ojos blancos, sin pupila alguna, tan abiertos que parecían salir del cráneo, las heridas de toda su cara y cuerpo, y su sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja con dientes amarillentos y rotos, con un liquido amarillento chorreando de su boca.

Sin dudas expresarlo era una cosa pero verlo como yo lo veía era horrible.

Ya de por si la primer fotografía me había dejado traumada de por vida, pero por pura mera curiosidad, acerque mi mano temblorosa al Mouse y pase de foto, era la cocina, nada extraño, una cocina a oscuras, algo que me tranquilizo un poco, aun con terror fluyendo por mi sangre pase de foto y me encontré con la sala, todo se veía normal, solo que en el sofá se distinguía algo como una sombra, humana diría yo, no la distinga bien, aun así, pase de fotografía; Mi habitación, el lugar donde me encontraba en este mismo momento, gracias al flash de la cámara, todo podía distinguirse bien, mi cama, mis muebles, mi montaña de ropa, la guitarra y…El escritorio donde estaba la computadora, allí detrás de la silla se encontraba la misma mujer de perfil, como si estuviera viendo a alguien sentada en la computadora, que enorme casualidad que quien se encontraba en ese momento sentada frente al monitor…Era yo.

Me aterre por completo, no quería darme la vuelta, sentía el aire pesado, el frío se sentía otra vez en toda la habitación, los dedos se me congelaron de la nada y nuevamente podía ver mi respiración frente a mi.

Tenia la impresión de que estaba allí, detrás de mi, esperando a que me diera vuelta para cortarme la cara con sus filosos y pútridos dientes, el corazón me latía a mil y los ojos me lloraban, no creía en fantasmas, exacto "¡No creía!", tiempo pasado, Ahora estoy completamente segura de su existencia.

Llena de valor empecé a hacer memoria, mientras las lagrimas me rodaban por las mejillas, volví a tomar el Mouse aterrada y pase de foto, la que vi, era una de las peores, una que me marcaría de por vida, yo, durmiendo placidamente, y junto a mi la mujer, cubierta con mis sabanas, acostada al lado mío, como sosteniendo la cámara en sus manos y sacándose una foto a ella misma mientras me tocaba la frente con su azulada mano muerta.

Era su misma sonrisa enferma, los mismos ojos salidos de lugar y que parecían estar secos desde hace años y la sucia y muerta mano en mi cabeza, como si me acariciara el cabello o algo así.

Sentí tanto miedo, no podía hablar, la voz no me salía de la garganta, las piernas y todo el cuerpo me temblaba por completo.

Al fin, entre tanto silencio que me rodeaba sentí una mano tocándome el hombro, fue tanto el pánico que me invadió en ese momento que comencé a gritar, tire el teclado y el Mouse al suelo y solo me disponía a gritar tratando de quitarme las manos que me tocaban todo el cuerpo, finalmente dos manos me tomaron por los hombros abofeteándome, cosa la cual me saco de ese estado de locura, mire frente a mi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y solo vi a Manny, tomándome en sus brazos asustado mientras me preguntaba que me pasaba… creo que nunca podría olvidar su rostro lleno de miedo y preocupación, ni jamás me había sentido tan tranquila y protegida como en ese momento, sin importarme nada me Salí de la silla y me lance a abrazarlo mientras descargaba todas las lagrimas.

El me seguida preguntando que cual era el problema pero yo aun estaba muy asustada para responder.

Lo último que le dije mientras me acariciaba el cabello en forma de calmarme fue:

-…Bórralas…Por favor borra esas fotos…

Después de ese momento, borro las fotos de la computadora, claro que cuando el las vio quedo altamente sorprendido y asustado, aun así con calma las hizo desaparecer por completo…y me llevo a su casa donde me sentí mas tranquila, días después, jamás volví a ver las fotografías ni nada que tenga que ver con la mujer de las mismas, mi casa ya no era el lugar tranquilo que yo pensaba, tal vez jamás sepa quien era esa mujer o porque decidido molestarme a mi, o tal vez no quería molestarme, quería que la escuchara, pero creo que yo aun no estoy preparada para cosas así.

Muchas veces había escuchado casos de fantasmas o de sucesos paranormales, pero jamás creí en ellos, y mucho menos pensé que me pasarían a mí.

Es verdad lo que algunas personas dicen, hay cosas mas allá de lo que nosotros podemos ver o de lo que ya conocemos, no existe solo lo material en este mundo, los hechos paranormales son reales, y a pesar de que nunca supe que era lo que quería ese fantasma de mi…Estoy muy segura de la realidad de las cosas, note que ese era solo un espíritu en pena buscando luz o ayuda.

Lamento no haber podido ser de utilidad para aquella alma en pena, pero creo que esa no era la mejor manera de pedir ayuda o atención.

Solo puedo decir que las tres noches que siguieron de esa, Manny se había quedado a dormir a mi casa, ambos decidimos no contarles nada a nuestros padres porque sabíamos que si ya las fotos no existían, entonces no nos creerían y nos tomarían por locos, al menos esto seria algo entre el y yo, y esas noches en las que Manny se quedo a hacerme compañía… que yo sepa, no volvió a presentarse la mujer de las fotografías.

**FIN**

**Bueno hasta aquí, para serles sincera al principio me gustaba pero como que con el final no me gusto ._. Tenía pensado cambiarlo pero me dio vagancia, así que dije "Bah! Así me vale" Y lo subí n.n**

**Y un dato estupido, yo hice lo mismo que Frida, como idiota que soy tome mi cámara y empecé a sacarle fotos a la casa oscura, si lo se, una tonta diplomada pero bueno u.u**

**La buena noticia es que a mi no me apareció ninguna mujer de sonrisa enfermiza :D Soy feliz.**

**Bueno espero les halla gustado este Fic, espero reviews y no preocupar, pronto seguiré la historia de Facundo y la de los Combo Niños n_n Nos vemos/Leemos! **


End file.
